Toxic Love
by hetalialover207
Summary: It is a post apocalyptic thanks to Alfred's insanity as he bombed most of the world with bio-chemical fumes and poisons, killing millions of people all over the globe, thinking it was possible for him to create a new Arthur has been searching for signs of life after a recent bombing and discovers Lucy
1. Chapter 1

The ground was bare and life was nowhere to be seen or heard for miles. The bio chemical bomb was dropped from the sky and emitted poisonous, toxic fumes. Arthur walked along the dead, grey and smoky earth as he looked for signs of life, his trust M-16 locked and ready to be fired at any given point.

The poisons and bio hazardous materials have caused mutations upon humans and animals alike, drastically changing their appearance and behavior. He was the only exception. Arthur was exposed to many explosions dropped from the skies. He did, in fact, get very sick from the overexposure to it all, but it also miraculously made him immune to it over time.

Even though he was immune, it was always necessary to play it safe. He wore his black over suit that prevented such fumes and toxins from making contact, but his gas mask did have a broken and missing lens that exposed his discolored right eye. As he walked through the smoky fog, he noticed something move in the mist. Moving closer, he noticed that it was a human being and was female. Taking precautions, he raised his weapon.

"State your name and are you infected?" he asked. He waited for her to answer. If she did not verbally answer he was sure to shoot.

The woman looked at him with a terrified expression on her face. "L-Lucy Beilschmidt…" she stuttered, "I-I was just looking for food! Please, sir, don't point that gun at me!"

Arthur lowered his weapon. "Why are you here by yourself? These battle fields are not a safe place to be!" he said as he looked at her.

"Nowhere is safe anymore…" Lucy said as she looked down at the crusty dirt.

He smirked behind his gas mask. "Heh. I must agree with you on that. The last bomb contained a bio chemical gas that killed everything for miles." He then looked at her once more. "That means I must examine you since you have no protective gear on you…"

His attention was then averted as he heard something move nearby. Gripping Lucy's wrist, he broke out into a run. "Come, quickly! You have no idea what may be out here!" he said.

Lucy stumbled slightly as tried to keep up with him. "I didn't know another bomb went off!" She then stumbled again as she desperately tried to stay on her feet. "Do you know how the war started?" she asked.

"Oh, that bomb went off a couple days ago. And the war? It was Alfred's fault. The bastard…" Arthur replied as he took Lucy to a makeshift shelter and took her inside. There, he took off the mask. He then took off the black protective gear to reveal cargo pants, a white tank top and his discolored skin.

"He thought he could make machines that could 'cleanse the world to help us start anew'. But look what he got the rest of us into! Everyone took sides. It's either us rebels or the Perfectionists. That is what Alfred called his side."

Lucy looked around the base. She was a bit nervous, but that is what Arthur half expected from her. There was hardly anyone to trust these days since the war broke out. "I hope Gilbert and Ludwig are doing ok…" she said.

All Arthur could do was shrug as he took out some medical supplies and motioned Lucy to sit on his bed. "Sit here. I need to examine you," he said as he prepared a thermometer that was connected to a circular device.

As she sat on the bed, Arthur placed the thermometer into her mouth. "This will read how much toxins you have within your body. Please sit still," he said as he made sure Lucy didn't move. The device then beeped. Arthur then removed the thermometer from her mouth.

"So, what did it read?" she asked.

"It isn't good, but thank God it isn't in the red. But, you are border lining it…" he replied as he then put the device away.

Lucy then sighed. "But I haven't been outside. I want this war to be over. I want to go home now!"

"I doubt this war would be over any time soon. Feli is already dead…" he then handed her a basin of clean water. "Here. Get yourself cleaned up."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "No! You must be lying! Feli can't be dead!"

Arthur sighed. "I know it is hard to believe, but he is dead. He has been for over a month." He then pointed to Feli's urn. Lucy's gaze lowered as she silently paid her respects to a good friend.

"Now, please get cleaned up," Arthur stated as he handed her the basin.

"Where should I do that?" Lucy asked as she looked at him, slightly confused.

Arthur couldn't help but blush at her question. "In here. You can't go outside. You will only get sicker and possibly die."

"So, I should bathe in front of you?"

He turned away slightly. "I will go outside if you want. I am now immune to these chemicals."

Lucy stepped forward. "N-no! I don't want you to leave!"

Arthur smirked. "I do have to protect my own turf. Go ahead and get cleaned up. Notify me when you are done."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stared at the water basin as she then started to undress. The water was cool against her skin as she started to scrub the grime and surfaced toxins from her body. As she was cleaning up, Lucy couldn't help but look around the single room she was in and looked at the old photos Arthur had taken since the war began. What really touched her heart was a group photo Kirkland was in. As she dressed in clean clothes, she walked over to it. It was of Arthur, Romano, Feli, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, and Gilbert all dressed in military attire before the bio-chemical bombings.

Arthur stood just outside the door. He looked up at the tattered Union Jack flag that lazily twisted around its pole located on the roof. He locked and readied his M-16 and placed his gas mask over his face and took in a deep breath. As he waited for Lucy, he began to have flash backs of how Feli died in battle.

Ivan's guns were indeed bigger than his and Feli had stood up from the trench too soon and the opposing fire had practically shredded him to pieces. Ludwig couldn't stop the constant bleeding and Feli had eventually died of severe blood loss. He was then brought back to reality as he heard Lucy's voice.

"I-I'm done…" she said as she walked up behind him.

Kirkland's eyes darted back and forth as he looked for moving shadows in the smoky fog before he smiled to himself and turned to walk back inside.

"I thank you for your hospitality," Lucy said as she started to braid her hair.

Before he could answer, Arthur heard distant shots. As a defense mechanism, he shoved Lucy to the ground.

"GET DOWN!" he ordered as he then placed the barrel of the gun just outside the single window as he then knelt down and looked through the scope. Lucy winced slightly as she was shoved to the ground.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked, a little shaken up.

"Sounds like Perfectionists, the damn bastards!" he muttered, not looking at Lucy as he then started to shoot at a distinguished individual. Lucy couldn't help but cover her ears. As the man fell to Arthur's fire, Kirkland heard a very familiar shout.

"Damn it! Why is he here?" he swore as he put on his protective gear and stepped outside and walked over to a nearby trench and hid behind the tall dirt mounds. Lucy followed him soon after she dressed into some of Arthur's protective gear and put on a gas mask that was located nearby. She, too, heard the shout.

"Who is that?" she asked.

He sighed. "It's Gilbert…" he said as he leveled the M-16 with the trench mound and fired more rounds upon the attackers as Gilbert wildly swung at the rear forces. Arthur assumed that this wasn't a big troop, but they were very merciless when taking down rebel forces.

"Y-you're shooting at my brother?!" Lucy shouted as she stood where she was at, rooted to the spot with horror.

"No, I am not shooting—Wait, what? You are his sister? Well, that explains your last name, and your features. Here, hand me that box will you?" he said as he gestured to a small box of grenades. "Gilbert is not a Perfectionist, thank God. But, he throws himself into battle like a lunatic."

"Just…don't hurt Brother…" Lucy stated, fear gripping her heart as she handed him the container. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing, and Gilbert would know what to do!" he said as he pulled the pin from one of the grenades and threw it hard over the trench and ducked and held Lucy close as he did so. Lucy blushed immensely as she felt his strong arms hold her close to him. As a reflex, she covered her ears as she heard the grenade explode.

As the grenade went off, screams filled the air as the blast took out some of the attacking force. Gilbert had his own response and ducked behind a rather large boulder. He knew Arthur had set up his own base and lived alone, and that his forces were not far from him.

Lucy shivered. "Why? Why more explosions? More devices? More death?" she asked rhetorically.

Arthur didn't know how to respond. War was an ugly thing and always will be. "Fighting for what's right is not always a clean affair," he said as he continued to hold her.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks behind the mask she wore. "How much more pain and hatred? How many bodies must fall to this toxic landscape? How many have to die?" she continued as she buried her face into his chest.

Arthur blushed slightly as he felt her bury her face into him. He then hugged her closer for comfort. His attention was then averted to rapid gun fire and immediately placed him M-16 upon the trench mound. A Perfectionist fell in front of him and before him stood Gilbert.

"G-Gilbert!" he said as he looked at the one eyed wild man.

"What?" Gilbert said a sarcastic look on his face, "Expecting Prince Charming?"

"Brother? My God! I thought you were dead!" Lucy said, sheer joy welling up within her.

Gilbert looked at Lucy. "Lucy? Is that you, dear sister?" he asked as he jumped into the trench.

"Why Arthur here almost shot you down, idiot!" Lucy said, arms crossed in front of her chest.

_ Yup…That's my sister…_Gilbert thought to himself as he rushed to embrace her.

"You think I can die that easily?" he said, "You have quite the nerve, Lucy. You think he was trying to bring me down?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and was about to walk away until Gilbert's strong arm put him in a head lock and felt him ruffle his hair.

"Gilbert! S-stop!" he said as he tried to get out of his grip.

"I know he is camped out here. He wouldn't harm me!" Gilbert continued as he eventually released his friend.

Lucy giggled. But, when she looked at her brother, something was different.

"Gilbert, did you lose an eye?"

He looked at her. "Hmm? Oh, this?" he said as he indicated his left eye. "Damned Ivan shot it out!"

"Ivan? That sweet softy?" Lucy said, surprised to hear such a thing.

Gilbert smirked. "Sweet?! Sweet my ass!"

Arthur placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Ivan is not what he used to be. Personally, I think he will use Alfred to take what he wants and turn against us all."

"What?! But, he was my friend…" Lucy said as she hung her head in sorrow.

Arthur sighed. "We all thought so, too. But, he sided with Alfred. Look at it this way: we still have Basch to supply us with firearms and ammunition."

"This war has gone nowhere. We are just digging a ditch in the ground…" Lucy said with a sigh as she looked up slightly. "We shouldn't stay out here anymore than we have to."

"I couldn't agree more!" Gilbert said as he heartily patted Arthur on the back. "Come! We must make our way back to the main base!" He said as he climbed over the trench and helped Arthur over and leaned forward to help Lucy out. Lucy gripped Gilbert's hand and he pulled her out

"Gilbert. Whose men are these?" Arthur asked, slightly worried.

"Aw, shit! They are Kiku's!" Gilbert moaned. "He isn't going to like this…"

"Wait! I'm not leaving without Feli," Arthur said, "He needs to be reunited with Romano." With that, he departed to retrieve the urn from his makeshift home.

"Romano is alive?" Lucy said as she then looked at the ground. "I don't think he likes me very much…"

Gilbert turned to look at Lucy. "Why? What did you do?"

"I don't know. Though I might have gotten him to wear a dress one time…"

It was then Arthur returned. "Is he still whining about that?" he asked.

Gilbert merely shrugged. "Haven't seen him in a week or so."

"I wouldn't be surprised. But, uhh…lead the way," Lucy replied as she tried to adjust the gas mask. Arthur then stood behind her and helped tighten the straps. "We must get you one that fits you. That one was Feli's…" he said as he then looked over at Gilbert.

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino woke inside his cold cell. His right eye was swollen shut after Ivan punched him there on Alfred's command. Everywhere ached tremendously.

He was captured by Ivan's forces and was taken to the Perfectionists' base and was tortured and beat as Alfred demanded to know where the rebel base was located. Refusing to speak, Lovino was thrown into the holding cell.

Sitting up, he winced as he held his left arm. Sleeping on hard stone floors could really aggravate sore, achy muscles. It was then the door on the other side of his bars opened and in walked Alfred and Ivan.

Lovino tried to back into the farthest corner of the cell as Alfred grinned at him.

"Well, well. You are up early," Alfred cooed as he tapped the steel bars that held his prisoner. He then motioned to Ivan to unlock and open the door.

Lovino tried to back away from the bigger man as he gripped and dragged him over to the same chair he had been sitting in for the past few weeks. He felt the shackles lock around his wrists and ankles. Alfred then walked up to him, a rather dark look on his face.

"So, are you going to tell us where you Rebels are hiding?" he asked.

Lovino only glared up at his captor and spat at him. As if on cue, Ivan delivered a mighty blow to Lovino's stomach with his pipe.

Alfred smirked, "Heh. That's enough, Ivan."

Lovino managed to sit upright once more and glared over at Ivan as he stepped back. Alfred then walked up to his prisoner.

"I can't help but be amazed at how well your strength has held up. I was sure to have broken you a few weeks ago."

Lovino bared his teeth. "I will never tell!" he growled.

"Oh, but I'm sure you will in time," Alfred sneered as he then had Ivan punch Lovino in the jaw.

He winced as he spat out a bloodied tooth and coughed as blood trickled from his mouth. Alfred's patience was now starting to grow thin.

"Where are the others?!" he demanded as he forced Lovino to look at him.

Lovino openly glared at him. "You may beat, torture or even try to break me, but I will never tell!" he said as he looked directly into Alfred's eyes.

As a response, Alfred cracked Lovino in the face, breaking his nose. He gritted his teeth as he felt his nose dislodge from its normal position. Blood freely flowed from his nostrils.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" his captor shouted.

Lovino took a few heaving breaths before he looked at Alfred once more.

"Over my dead body…"

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He reached over and took Ivan's pistol from his belt and aimed it at his captive.

Lovino grinned up at him.

"If you shoot me now, they will receive word and hunt you down."

Alfred's hand shook as he cocked the weapon, read to fire it at Lovino.

Lovino felt his body twitch in agony as he looked at the barrel of the gun. Alfred gritted his teeth as he lowered the weapon.

"Put him back in his cell…" he told Ivan as he unchained Lovino's wrists and ankles. Ivan then roughly removed him from the chair and threw him back into the cold cell and locked the door.

"You could be a little nicer, Ivan," Ivan told the bigger man as he cracked his nose back into place. Ivan didn't reply, but gave him a rather cold glare instead.

Alfred then unlocked the pistol and tossed it back to his ally.

"Send out a patrol and see if you can find any traces of these rebels."

"And bring out the tanks as well, da?" Ivan asked as he caught the weapon and placed it back on his belt.

"If you must," he replied as he then made his way to the door. As he opened it, a Canadian courier almost ran into him.

"Sir! Matthew wants to see you!"

…

Matthew's weakening eyes looked up at the ceiling. Around him were supporting pillows that cushioned his head from the bed he laid in. He was missing his left arm and right leg during a bloody skirmish with Ludwig.

After he was brought back to base, Alfred wanted the medics to keep him alive so they gave him a prosthetic leg and arm, but he refused to walk and move with them.

For several months, Matthew suffered agonizing pain and wanted death to take its natural course. The severe blood loss did not replenish and he was starting to refuse to eat and drink.

He managed to look over at the door to see it burst open and Alfred charging towards him.

"YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME!" he shouted as he flung himself upon his dying friend.

Matthew flinched in pain as he then weakly patted Alfred on the back.

"Alfred, I am miserable. You need to let me go. I cannot withstand it any longer."

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Alfred cried, tears starting to roll down his face as he looked at Matthew.

Matt smiled weakly.

"I am truly sorry, Alfred. You have been like a brother to me. Do not weep at my passing, but…" he grimaced, "but keep me in your heard and remember the good times we had…"

"NO! MATTHEW!"

"Alfred…Please…I don't want to live any more…I also want to tell you that…" he paused as he hugged Alfred close, "that I have always…loved…you…" his voice trailed off and his grip grew weaker as if the strength in his arm completely melted away as a single tear fell from Matthew's eye. He had finally confessed his true feelings.

"Matt? Matthew? MATTHEW! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Alfred sobbed as he hugged the corpse that was now in his arms.

…

Footsteps and the light clanking of a katana echoed off the hallway walls as Kiku made his way to Alfred's office. The bio-chemicals had mutated him into a demon like looking creature.

His eyes turned into a red-gold color and had fangs instead of normal teeth and claws upon his hand. Along with these new features, he was granted with inhuman speed…and unpredictable behavior. As he came upon the door, he softly knocked upon it.

"Come in," came a quiet voice.

The door creaked open and Kiku walked in.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but we must take action. Some of my forces were completely wiped out by rebel forces and I demand permission to mobilize the rest of my forces."

Alfred looked up at him. "Permission granted."


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight was starting to fade behind the smoky clouds. Arthur looked over at the fuzzy red haze as it started to silhouette the hills on the far side of the barren waste land they walked through. He couldn't admit that his stomach was growling, demanding the consumption of any kind of food. He looked over at Gilbert and Lucy.

"I think it's time to start foraging for food," he said as he looked over to Lucy. "Are you getting hungry?"

Lucy stared at the ground. "I have been hungry for a few days now…"

Gilbert smirked. "Ha! You pansies! I haven't eaten in two days and I'm still feeling fi-!" he said, cutting his sentence short as he felt severe hunger pains and clenched his stomach. "Never mind…" he groaned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Lucy, stay with Gilbert. I'll find us something to eat and clean water to drink," he said as he started to walk off.

Lucy looked over at her brother. "It has been three days since I had a decent meal," she told him.

Gilbert merely smiled at his sister. "It is quite hard to find food and clean water these days," he said as he hugged her, "Iggy knows how to tell if something is contaminated or not."

"I know," Lucy said as she looked down. "He is really nice."

Her brother grinned as he looked at her.

"Oh? Does my little sister have a crush on Arthur Kirkland? Hehe…Wait until Ludwig hears about this!" he said as he started to laugh.

Lucy turned bright red as she stepped back from Gilbert.

"Shut up!"

"Ha, ha, ha! So it's true! Lucy loves Arthur!" he said as he continued to laugh as he poked her a few times, taunting and teasing her.

"Shut up! Stop, stop! Don't tell Ludwig!" Lucy shouted as she tried to stop blushing.

"Awww…Why not? He will get a kick out of it like I do!"

Lucy then covered her face.

"Please don't tell him, brother! He will strangle me! Don't tell him!"

"But you do like him!"

"So? What if I do? That doesn't matter!"

Gilbert playfully ruffled Lucy's hair.

"I just find it cute. You usually turn down every man that shows you affection, but you seem to have fallen in love first!" he sniggered.

Lucy pushed her brother's hand from her head and started to fix her hair.

"Just wait, brother. I will get you back for making fun of me!"

"Ha! I doubt it. Ludwig would have my back."

"He will not! I swear I will get you back!"

…

Arthur cautiously made his way through the barren landscape, his eyes continually darting in every direction to be sure nothing was stalking him. He had been walking for what seemed to be hours and nothing seemed to be alive for miles.

Since this war had started, food became scarce and most of the water became contaminated. But luckily for him, Arthur knew a place that had an underground reservoir of clean water. Taking out his water canteen, he climbed down into the deep ravine.

It was dark and cool. Somehow, the gases and toxins did not reach that deep into this place. It wasn't long until Arthur felt water slosh over his feet as he reached the bottom. Standing still for a brief moment, he listened to his surroundings. He wasn't certain if something else could be lurking in the dark edges of the reservoir. Assuring himself it was clear, Arthur proceeded to fill the canteen.

…

The creature's large ears twitched as it heard something splash in the water. Its large, golden, bulbous eyes opened as its rabbit-like nose twitched as it smelled something new in its territory. Standing up, it stretched and uttered a silent yawn as it then shook its sleek fox-like body free from sleep. Licking its lips in hunger, the mutated animal uttered a low growl as it padded its way to where the new scent came from. Once it saw the intruder, the growl became more of a snarl as it stepped into the water behind Arthur.

Arthur stopped as he heard the vicious snarl. Capping the canteen, he slowly turned to see the creature standing just several feet away from him. Not taking his eyes off the creature, Arthur slowly reached for his M-16. But, as he did so, the mutant crept closer, its lips curled up to reveal its venomous fangs in its wolf-like mouth.

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he looked at the creature before him. Perhaps this thing would be clean enough to eat once he could kill it. The beast stalked closer. But once Arthur was close enough to grab hold onto his weapon, the creature swiftly lunged at him, its jaws open wide to excrete the toxins from its fangs.

Before he knew it, Arthur was knocked flat and the creature bit him deep in the arm. Arthur yelped at the sudden jolt of pain as he felt the venom inject into his bloodstream. With a mighty shove, Arthur kicked the animal off him and clenched the wound tightly. It wasn't long until the creature closed in once more.

Struggling to get up, Arthur managed to kick the mutant away, but slipped and fell back as he then felt his ankle snap between two boulders hidden under the water. He only grimaced as the monster came at him again. With a loud snarl, the creature leapt at him, jaws open for the kill. This time, Arthur freed his weapon and fired several rounds at the animal and finally took it down. The mutant fell heavily into the water with a splash.

Taking in several breaths, Arthur grimaced as he tried to stand up. Limping heavily over to the corpse, Arthur examined it and deemed it worthy to take back to Lucy and Gilbert. Lifting the heavy body over his shoulders, he winced as his injured arm almost prevented him from shouldering the weight as he then slowly climbed out of the reservoir.

…

Gilbert sat against a rock, Lucy leaning against him, fast asleep wrapped up in his overcoat. His hunger pains worsened after the first couple hours since Arthur went to find some food and clean water. He looked down at his sister. She looked like she was at peace with everything for the time being. Gilbert then gently ran his fingers through her hair.

It was then Lucy began to stir. "Has Arthur returned?" she asked, half asleep.

Gilbert smiled down at her. "No. Not yet. But I do hope he is ok."

"We should go look for him," Lucy said as she stretched and yawned.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Gilbert stated as he wrapped her in his arms, "There are many dangers out in the open. Iggy will find his way back."

"But what if he is hurt? He may need us!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Heh. You don't know Iggy as well as I do. I'm not too sure if you have seen his scars, but he was once a captive to Ivan. Tortured the hell out of him. If he is hurt he will refuse any help and trudge on, enduring any pain he may be going through."

Lucy's eyes widened. "I-Ivan tortured him?"

Gilbert nodded. But before he could say anything, he looked over to the valley below. There, he saw a figure carrying a large load.

"H-hey! It's Iggy!" he shouted as he waved his arms.

Lucy jumped up. "Arthur!" she shouted, but she then took a closer look. "Something doesn't seem right. Arthur?" she said as she started to slide down the hill to greet him.

"Lucy! Wait!" Gilbert called after her, but she was already down the hill. Sighing, he too slid down the hill after her.

"Arthur!" Lucy screamed as she ran towards him, Gilbert trailing after her. "Arthur! Are you alright?"

Arthur looked up and stopped as he saw Lucy running towards him. Gritting his teeth, he let the mutant animal fall to the ground with a thud. As he did so, he immediately fell back due to the agonizing pain in his ankle. The pain in his arm returned as well. Struggling for air, he took off his mask and held his arm tightly and looked up at Lucy.

"I honestly don't know. This thing ambushed me in the reservoir. I have never encountered its poison before…" he said as he started to cough and wheeze. "Vomited a few times on the way back as well…"

Lucy's eyes well up with tears.

"What can I do to help?!"

Before he could answer, Arthur doubled over and vomited. He then started to get dizzy and felt himself sway. He then motioned to Gilbert.

"Take…the kill…somewhere…safe…prepare…" he then hurled again and felt himself burn up.

"A-Arthur! I got you!" Gilbert said as he supported his friend, "Hmmm…Looks like you broke your ankle. This may prove to be a challenge…" he continued as he then looked over to Lucy.

"Let's take him to our little hiding spot," he said as he started to drag Arthur into that direction.

"Once we get there, I want you to take care of him as I will come back to get our food."

Lucy looked up at the hill and her face twisted to that of concern.

"You mean up that hill? Alright," she said as she followed him.

As Gilbert started to drag him up the hill, Arthur was rapidly losing consciousness as well as he began to sweat. He started to feel clammy as his fever started to increase. He groaned as Gilbert placed him under the overhanging rock that his friend called their hiding place.

"Lucy," Gilbert said. "Take care of him until I get back."

As Gilbert left to retrieve the mutated animal corpse, Lucy took on full responsibility to take care of Arthur. He laid there coughing and wheezing as she stared helplessly at him.

"D-did you get any water?" she asked.

He coughed a little before he looked at her and smiled weakly and pointed to his side and nodded. Lucy then grabbed the canteen.

"Oh, man. How did this happen?" she asked as she poured a little water over the wound.

Arthur flinched as the water made contact with his wound. As a reaction, greed fluid started to fizz, making his face twist with agony.

"Stop!" he shouted as he tried to grip his arm.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! I was trying to clean it!" Lucy replied as she repeatedly apologized.

Arthur grimaced as he tried to roll over to his side, but was too weak to do so.

"C-chemical reaction of some sort…" he managed to say as he still felt the burn. He then started to shiver.

"Wh-why is it so c-cold?"

"You have a fever," Lucy answered as she frowned. "Where the hell is Gilbert? We need to get you to some help!"

It was then Gilbert arrived at the top of the hill, their meal easily draped over his shoulder as he carried Arthur's mask in his other hand. He looked over at his sister as he let the beast fall to the ground.

"How is he?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she growled as she looked at him. "We need to leave now!"

Gilbert looked at Arthur.

"He does not look good," he said as he tore a little of his over coat and drenched it with the cool water. "Keep him cool with this and rinse it every half hour," Gilbert instructed Lucy as he dabbed some sweat from his friend's face as he took a small radio from his pocket.

"Notre Dame! This is Gilbert! I have an emergency call!"

The radio buzzed back.

"Gilbert? Long time no talk. What is it?"

"Ludwig! Arthur is badly poisoned! We need help immediately!"

"What is your location?"

"One hundred miles South. Please hurry! I don't think we have much time!"

The radio buzzed back in reply.

"We shall send in Yao Wang and his crew. He shall be there shortly."

The signal then faded.

Gilbert looked over at Lucy as she placed the wet cloth on Arthur's head.

"It's going to be ok," she said, trying to reassure herself.

Gilbert then walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. Yao Wang is on his way," he said as he looked over at Arthur.

"God I wish I could reset his ankle right now…"

Lucy looked up. "Why can't you? All we need are ties and sticks to hold it in place."

"Does it look like we have those here? Besides, Yao would know what to do. I myself would want to see him properly taken care of by professionals," he said as he touched Arthur's forehead. "Damn. He is on fire!"

He then looked over at the corpse. "I think I should wait to cut that up once we get to base."

Lucy nodded in agreement, but her attention dwelled on the beast. "I'd rather not eat something contaminated with toxins…"

Gilbert ruffled her hair. "If Arthur brought it back, it must be ok. Cooking it properly would make sure the toxins are cooked out." He then sighed. "But, as of now, we wait until help arrives."

Lucy looked to the ground. "I wish he didn't go alone."

Gilbert smirked slightly. "Arthur risks his ass quite often," he said as he rinsed the rag and placed it back on Arthur's forehead and placed his over coat around him to keep him warm.

"I know. But I wish I had come along. I know I'm skittish and I look weak, but I can fight! It wouldn't have ended like this!"

"Lucy. What if there were more of them?"

"Wouldn't they all attack if that was true?"

Gilbert shrugged.

"Perhaps. But what if you were involved?" Gilbert then looked over at the darkening horizon. "Come. You should get some rest. I'll watch after him and watch for Yao."

"No! I'm not sleeping, brother! I love him!"

Gilbert's serious face turned into that of a rather amusing look.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" he laughed. "Tell you what. I'll sit outside and watch for Yao while you take care of him alight?"

Lucy nodded and then sighed.

"I do like him. He's been so nice. Everyone else shoots at me."

"So it's a deal then?" Gilbert then stepped out from the protection of the over haning rock to take watch for Yao.

"Be careful, brother. I don't want to lose you."

Gilbert carelessly waved his hand at her as he pulled out his sniper rifle that was strapped to his back.

"Even though I have one eye, do not underestimate me!" he proclaimed as he then sat down and set up his weapon.

"But someone could come up on your blind side."

"Ha! Not a chance! He replied as he settled next to his gun and pulled out a pair of binoculars to scan the horizon.

Next to Lucy, Arthur started to cough and wheeze.

"Arthur, take deep breaths," she told him as she rinsed the cloth.

"L-Lucy…s-sleep..."

"No," she said as she held the cloth to his forehead again. Arthur groaned as he gripped her hand.

"S-sleep."

She shook her head. "I said I'd watch after you. That is what I'm going to do!"

Arthur smiled weakly as he coughed and managed to pull Lucy closer to him. The very motion sapped most of his energy as he painfully moved his arm to embrace her as he had her lean into him.

"S-sleep…"

Lucy laid there curled up next to him. "Arthur. I have to…take care of you…" she said as she struggled to keep her eyes open. He did not reply as he was asleep, his arm wrapped around her, not wanting to let her go. She stared at him and yawned softly.

"I have to stay awake…I have to…" she said as her eyes finally shut as she soon fell asleep.

…

The concealed scout silently crept his way back to camp as Kiku was waiting patiently for him. He sent him out to scout for any signs of rebel activity. It wasn't long for him to return as he sprinted to Kiku's tent.

"Sir! I have detected the whereabouts of the rebels!" the scout reported as he respectfully bowed at the entrance. It was then the door flung open and a clawed hand gripped the scout's throat.

"What did you say?!" Kiku demanded as he looked into the man's startled eyes as he struggled for air.

"D-detected…whereabouts…r-rebels!" he choked out.

A dark grin spread across Kiku's face.

"Brilliant," he said as he dropped the scout. "Tell me what you have found."

Taking a few deep breaths, the scout took out a small recording device that was connected to a frequency tracker and handed it to his General.

Taking it from him, Kiku played the relayed message. The scout gulped slightly as he noticed Kiku's lips curl up to the wickedest smile he had ever seen spread across his face. He then turned to face one of his commanding officers.

"Ready the troops. We are going to Notre Dame and blast out these rebels."

The officer bowed. "Yes, sir!"

…

The headlights of the truck bounced as Yao Wang drove through the rocky terrain. He ignored the shouts of his crew as they tried to tell him to slow down to prevent anything from falling over.

"Shut up! I'm trying to drive!" he finally shouted back as he pushed the gas pedal down even more. To him, emergency calls meant arriving at the scene as soon as possible. Yao's eyes ached as he looked hard into the night as he tried to locate Gilbert's location.

…

Gilbert's single eyes started to grow weary as he kept watch for Yao. He looked over at both Arthur and Lucy and smiled. It wasn't long until Gilbert heard the rumble of a truck engine. Looking through the binoculars, he strained his eye to see if it was the person he was looking for.

Noticing Yao's country flag on the side of the vehicle, Gilbert looked through his supply pouch and found a flare. Taking the risk of being spotted by enemy forces, he lit it.

From the truck, one of the crew members shouted.

"Sir! There they—"

"I know!" Yao shouted as he yanked the wheel over and drove towards Gilbert's location.

Seeing the approaching speeding vehicle coming towards him, Gilbert immediately picked up his weapon, slung the binoculars over his neck and ran over to Lucy and shook her awake as the truck zoomed fast enough up the hill to gain some air and crashed back on the ground and screeched to a halt undamaged.

Before Gilbert could say anything, Yao's crew tumbled out of the truck.

"LAND!" they cried as they slumped to the ground.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Yao commanded as he casually stepped out of the driver's side.

Walking over to Gilbert and Lucy, Yao looked at them.

"Well? Show me to him!" he said.

Gilbert let Lucy go and walked Yao over to Arthur, who was paler than before.

Kneeling down next to him, Yao looked Arthur over and placed a hand upon his forehead.

"Good God! It's as if you dunked him in boiling water!" he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers to his crew as one of them handed him a kit.

"He needs to be treated immediately back at base! He will not survive out here!" Yao stated as he opened the case and put a syringe together.

"What are you doing?" Lucy demanded.

"Need to stabilize him before we move him," Yao replied as he then inserted the needle into Arthur's arm.

"Alright! Load him up! You two coming?"

"Of course!" Lucy said as Gilbert nodded in agreement as he hauled the beast's carcass in the back of the truck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is that?" Yao said as he noticed Gilbert.

"Arthur killed it so we are keeping it. Got a problem with that?"

Yao huffed. "Fine. But secure it so it doesn't contaminate my supplies," he said as he hopped into the driver's seat as Lucy buckled herself behind him. It wasn't long before Gilbert sat in the passenger seat next to Yao. Putting the truck in drive, Yao slammed the gas pedal and yanked the wheel around and sped off down the hill.

"What the hell, Yao?!" You have someone in the back!" Gilbert shouted as he clung on for dear life. Lucy on the other hand, was trying to prevent herself from vomiting.

"Do you want him to die or not?! Let me fucking drive!"

…

With Yao's driving, they arrived at the base at an alarming speed. Having the truck screech to a halt, Yao immediately got out.

"Move, move, move! Take him down to the infirmary!" he ordered his crew once they took Arthur out of the back and took him where they were ordered to.

"I'm going, too!" Lucy said

"Lucy…" Gilbert said, trying to hold her back.

"No! You can't stop me!" she said as she slapped her brother's hand off her shoulder as she then followed the medics underground. Gilbert rolled his eyes as he took the beast's carcass from the truck and followed everyone in.

…

Arthur began to stir as he tried to open his eyes. Instead of feeling hard ground, he felt a soft bed instead. As he slightly opened his eyes, the incoming light gave him a throbbing headache and groaned.

"Arthur? You're up?" Lucy exclaimed as she noticed him move.

"L-Lucy?" he said as he rubbed his eyes and tried to move. As he did so, he felt the agony of severe achiness from the surgeries he underwent.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked as he looked around, trying to take in his surroundings.

"The main base. You'd been out for days. Yao rescued you and casted your ankle and extracted the venom. Arthur, you can't continue going out alone…"

"D-days? How many?"

"About a week," Yao answered as he walked into the room and walked over to his patient. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and stiff…"

"That is to be expected. Extracting poison and snapping your ankle back into place can make you feel that way."

"You shouldn't be wandering around alone! It's not safe! It never has been!"

Arthur looked at her. "You are not my mother…" he muttered.

Yao looked at Lucy. "You do know who you are talking to right?"

Lucy nodded and looked at Arthur.

"I know. I just…I just don't want to see you hurt!" she continued as she pulled knees up to her chest.

Arthur drank the herbal medicine Yao gave him as she spoke.

"A leader of a rather large rebel forced must be willing to sacrifice his life for his men." He then looked at the medic. "Yao, how much venom did you collect?"

Yao lowered his gaze.

"I was going to tell you the bad news. I was able to obtain a couple quarts, but it has done damage to your insides. Your ankle will heal properly, but I doubt you will survive after a few months with the damage it has caused."

Lucy looked up as she heard the news, her eyes widening with horror. Arthur sighed.

"At least there is some good news."

"All I suggest to your right now is to keep off your ankle for a few days to have the casting set completely. Lucy, go get him and yourself some food and water. I see you haven't done so this entire week."

Arthur looked over to Lucy.

"You have been by my side all week?"

"I'll stand by you no matter the cost."

Yao stepped out of the room, wanting them to have some privacy. Arthur smiled as he looked away.

"Even is death is at the door?"

"Even so."

Yao knocked on the door.

"Doctor's orders, Lucy! Or I'll confine you to a spate room!"

Arthur smirked.

"Best do what the doctor says, Lucy."

Lucy glared at Yao as she then stood up to get food. The medic patted her shoulder before she departed.

"You also need to take care of your own health," he said as he then walked to the lab.

Lucy then looked at Yao as he walked away.

"I sometimes prefer to take care of others," she said as she walked the opposite direction.

"Take care of others and die in the process…" Yao said to himself as he looked at a picture of himself and his younger sister Tasanee. "You never ceased to amaze me."


	5. Chapter 5

"General Beilschmidt! General Bonnefoy!" A scout shouted as he ran through the camp and towards the control room. Knocking frantically at the door, he shouted again. "General Beilschmidt! General Bonnefoy! I have reports on the whereabouts of Lovino Vargas!"

The door flung open and the tall figure of General Ludiwg Beilschmidt filled the frame.

"What did you say?!" he bellowed as making several heads turn. The scout gulped at his general's loud voice.

"I said—"

"Ludwig. You are so loud," came a softer voice. Francis patted his friend's shoulder. "No need to start a ruckus so early in the day."

He then looked at the scout.

"Come in. We can discuss this without so many ears leaning in," Francis stated as he gripped the other man's wrist and pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Now, what is it that is so important?"

"I have discovered where Lovino Vargas is located."

Francis held out his arm to stay Ludwig as he was about to jump at the scout.

"Where is he?" Ludwig demanded.

"He is held prisoner at the Perfectionist main base."

"I knew he was alive! Damn Ivan! Wish I was there to take him out with a few of my grenade launchers!" Ludwig said as he gritted his teeth.

"Sir! There is some movement just beyond the fog bank!" a technician reported. Francis turned to look at the censored camera screen.

"Ludwig? You better come see this…" he said, his voice panic stricken.

"What is it?" the taller man said as he looked at the screen, "No! It cannot be! How could Kiku find out where we are? Unless….shit! Gilbert's radio! Someone could have tapped into it!"

Francis pushed one of the technicians aside and slammed the alert button and turned on the intercom.

"All forces to arms! We are under the threat of attack! To arms!"

…

With a single order, Kiku halted his army. Walking to the edge of the smoky fog, he looked across the field to look upon the old church.

"Why would you rebels make a fortress with that sand castle?" he asked himself as one of his commanding officers joined him.

"Sir! We have detected several troops along the nearby trenches. What do you suggest we do?"

"Hold your fire for now. Instead, let's see if they will surrender after a little parlay."

With a respectful bow, the officer left to relay the orders. Not soon after, Kiku mounted his horse and had it walk to the edge of the fog once more. On each side of him were two unarmed officers and he too was unarmed. Looking to his right, Kiku motioned the officer to signal the rebels for parly by waving the white flag.

"Rebels! I know you have taken refuge here! I have arranged a formal parlay and wish to speak to your leading commanding officer!"

"Arthur is not fit to see you, Kiku Honda!" came Ludwig's powerful voice.

Kiku smirked. "Then come step out, Ludwig Beilschmidt, that is if you will respect my parly!"

It was then Ludwig's stocky frame was walking over to him. To Kiku's abnormal sight, he was unarmed and alone. Standing at a safe distance, Ludwig spoke.

"State your business here, Kiku. What do you want?"

Kiku chuckled.

"All I want from you is your surrender."

"Ha! You expect us to just waltz right back to Alfredafter what he had done to us? Look at you! Mutated without comprehension!"

"If your refusal is your answer, then I shall see you on the battle field."

"So, it is open war for us now, eh?" Ludwig sneered.

"Affirmative, rebel swine…" Kiku retorted as he wheeled his horse around and trotted back to his force with his officers.

"Men! Prepare for battle!"

…

Ludwig walked back to the trench and met up with Francis.

"Well? What was that about?" he asked.

"Kiku declares open war," Ludwig replied as he looked back at the soldiers behind him.

Germans, Frenchmen, Englishmen and the like were nervous wreaks.

"You think they are ready to face such an army?" Francis asked.

"Of course they are!" came the reassuring voice of Arthur Kirkland as he limped his way up to the two, Lucy and Gilbert at his side.

"A-Arthur! Why are you up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can rest when I'm dead. So, what does Kiku want?"

"Our surrender to the bastard Alfred," Ludwig answered.

Straightening his back, Arthur sighed.

"Well, looks like a battle we shall never forget lads! Pray to the Lord that we get out of this alive! Lucy, I want you to stay here. I don't want you to get caught up with any of this."

Before she could detest, Arthur was already gone.

…

"Sir! The calvary and artillery are ready at your command!" an officer reported as he bowed to Kiku.

"Perfect. Their hopes and dreams shall be crushed soon enough," he said as he walked his horse in front of the massive calvary that faced the colossal church.

"CALVARY! CHARGE!"

…

The pounding of hooves shook the ground as Kiku made his way towards the rebel base. Arthur had his forces hold any attacks until it was deemed worthy to counter attack. Gilbert tried to remain patient as he attempted to distract himself by gripping the reins of his horse. He was already itching for a fight.

"Hold off, Gilbert. It's not time yet," Arthur said, trying to keep his one-eyed friend at bay.

"They are there. Just up ahead. They are right there damn it!"

"Gilbert! Stay where you are!"

"I can't take it anymore! CALVARY! CHARGE!"

"GILBERT! NO!"

But it was too late. Gilbert couldn't contain his urge to fight. The Prussian flag flew proudly over the charging calvary as it faced Kiku's own. Kiku's face twisted into that of a wicked smile as he unsheathed his katana. Gilbert did likewise as he drew out his saber and charged in faster. It wasn't long until both forces clashed. Swords clashed and horses and men alike let out cries of pain and death.

Gilbert's saber didn't take long to find Kiku's katana as they charged in at each other. The force of the collision made Gilbert fall off the saddle. Kiku wheeled his horse around and dismounted and snaked through the carnage to confront his foe.

Kiku's swift attack was almost too quick for Gilbert to parry. The blades ground against each other as both opponents pushes away from each other.

"Heh. Kiku, you've gotten a little beastly since the last time we met!" Gilbert said as he looked at the glowering eyes of his opponent.

"I could say the same thing to you," Kiku replied as he lunged into Gilbert once more. Gilbert parried just in time, but as the swords clashed, Kiku twisted around and slashed at him with his claws upon his right hand.

Gilbert howled with pain as he felt the sudden impact that slashed from is shoulder to his waist and doubled over as h e clenched his chest and stumbled away from Kiku and tried to recover from the attack. Kiku smirked.

"Fool! You think you can land a blow upon me?"

"Sh-shut up!"

Gilbert's rage got the best of him as he spun around to attack Kiku again. Swiftly, Kiku dodged the blow, ducked and low-kicked Gilbert to the ground and raised his katana for a killing blow. Gilbert parried and scrambled to move away from his enemy.

Not giving him room, Kiku closed into Gilbert and thrust in his blade for a stab. Gilbert deflected the blow, but Kiku already gained ground and gripped his opponent's stomach hard, his claws digging deep into flesh and muscle and smirked as he saw the blood flow over his hand.

Blood spurted from Gilbert's mouth as he felt Kiku's claws grip his stomach and slowly twist at it. He then stumbled back and gripped his bleeding stomach tightly as Kiku abruptly yanked his arm back.

Uttering a mighty shout, Gilbert attacked him once more. Swatting the saber away, Kiku pinned Gilbert's arm behind his back and twisted him around to face him.

"You shall disappear…"Kiku said as he opened his mouth and bit down on Gilbert's throat, his fangs sinking deep into hit. Blood gushed everywhere as Kiku yanked his head and tor out his o opponent's throat.

"You wouldn't have defeated me…" Kiku stated as blood dripped from his mouth and released Gilbert's lifeless form slump to the ground.

…

"GILBERT! NOOO!" Lucy screamed as she witnessed the death of her brother. She then tried to run up the trench, but Arthur held her back.

"Lucy! No! I thought I told you to stay put!"

"NO! I WILL NOT STAY! HE—THAT MONSTER KILLED GILBERT!"

Arthur had no choice but hold Lucy tightly in his arms. "SECOND BATTALION ADVANCE!"

Shouts of soldiers filled the air as the main force charged over the trench. But, as they did, Arthur heard something in the distance.

"DOWN! ALL FORCES DOWN!" he commanded as he then had Lucy fall with him as the heavy artillery smashed into the church fortress.

"Damn it! Why didn't I think to have canons attached to these walls?"

As if his wish came true, the whistling of an artillery round flew overhead and blasted into the rear forces of Kiku's army.

"What? This can't be!"

"Lucy looked up at him. "Wh-what is it?"

Arthur merely grinned. "Ivan has defected to our side."

…

The sound of rumbling tank engines filled the quiet outskirts of the battle field before them. Ivan Braginski stood on a rocky ledge, mounted on horseback, and looked through his binoculars as the tanks halted behind him and his calvary and infantry.

"Ah. Looks like little Kiku got a little cocky, da?" he said as he looked to his officer at his left.

"Prepare the tanks for artillery fire." He said as he then looked ahead.

"Hmm…I guess it's my turn to join in…" Lifting up his arm, Ivan heard the tank barrels rotate to face the battle field. Then, with the swift downward movement of his arm, each tank fired their arillery rounds as he then had his forces move out.

…

The sudden explosions and screams made Kiku turn and see flames erupt where his canons were.

"The hell?!" he exclaimed. Before he could turn around, sharp, agonizing pain seared through his body. Looking down, Kiku noticed blood trailing from his sides as three metal bars were impales on both his sides. A thin trail of blood trickled from his mouth.

"Hello, little Kiku…" came a very familiar voice.

Ivan loomed over him. As he retracted the long extending barbs, into his back, Ivan looked upon Kiku with glowing ruby red eyes. Kiku fell to his knees.

"I-Ivan. Y-you bastard!" he shouted as he gripped his katana and turned to slash at the bigger man.

Ivan was too quick for him and stopped kiku's attack short as he thrust his faucet pipe with extreme inhuman strength straight through Kiku's stomach and out through his back.

Kiku vomited blood as he started to feel the life drain from him as blood flowed from bloth sides.

"I never liked you…" Ivan said as he took the pipe from Kiku's now lifeless body.

"All forces advance! Take out the rest of the Perfectionist force!" Ivan ordered as his troops took advantage of Kiku's diminishing numbers.

…

"Sir! Sir!" a scout shouted as he ran up to Alfred.

"Sir! I-it's Kiku!"

"Oh? I take it he had a flawless victory?"

"N-no, sir! K-Kiku's…d-dead!"

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?! WHO KILLED HIM?!

"I-Ivan, s-sir."

Alfred was about to lose it when someone touched his shoulder.

"It is alright. I'll have big brother rejoin us…"

Alfred grinned. "Of course, Natalia. He is all yours. Teach Ivan how we deal with traitors…"


End file.
